


Your Heart Is an Empty Room

by universe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Bones (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fucking, Mutually Unrequited, Ridiculous, Unrequited, Wall Sex, substitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bill, this is murder!</i> Just an excuse to get two insanely attractive people frakking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Is an Empty Room

**Author's Note:**

> For Leanne. The things I do for you...

"We do not have a working police force, Madam President. There is no way this will be solved."

"But Bill, this is _murder_. Someone was _killed_ on _my_ ship. You know I cannot let this slide. You wouldn't either, if it was one of _your_ people. You'd do everything it takes to find out who did this."

A heavy sigh was the only response she got.

"And we might not have a police force, but we do have former police officers and independent investigators."

Her tone made it perfectly clear this issue would not be up for debate.

~~~

  
Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan were assigned the case. Back on Caprica, they had been leading a unit of forensic experts whose task it had been to solve a particular kind of murder cases.

Cases like this one. Billy had been the one who found the body, locked in an old wardrobe that had been used to store office supplies. The remains had been there for weeks.

"What do you think, Bones?"

"Female. Age twenty to twenty-five."

"Cause of death?"

"She appears to have been shot in the head, but I won't know for certain until I've examined the body in a lab."

~~~

  
Laura Roslin, President of the Colonies, found herself in the lab aboard Galactica with Billy in tow. She was joined by Dr. Baltar and Commander Adama, and they were all listening to Dr. Brennan's description of the wounds that had been inflicted on the young woman's body. It seemed, however, that Dr. Baltar was the only one who understood what she was saying.

"Bones, I told you to leave the talking to me", her partner murmured through clenched teeth.

The whispered "Oh, right" Booth got in return made Laura smile. These two had clearly been working together for a long time.

Booth explained to them (with occasional remarks by the forensic anthropologist) that the victim had been stabbed in the back twice, but that a gunshot to the head was what had killed her. Military issue.

"So far, the only other evidence we've found in the wardrobe is a piece of clothing that Dr. Baltar has identified as part of a Colonial uniform."

"Are you saying that one of my officers did this?"

Laura heard the strain in Adama's voice, the betrayal he felt at finding out one of his men was a cold-blooded killer.

"Mr. Booth, I'll trust you to keep the Commander and I informed. Billy will give you everything you need, and if you require Dr. Baltar's assistance, he will be at your disposal, too.

Baltar gave a short nod.

"Thank you, Madam President", Booth said and shook her hand.

"No, thank _you_. And you, too, Dr. Brennan."

~~~

  
In the course of the following two weeks, Laura went about her usual business and additionally met almost every day with either Booth, Baltar or the Commander to discuss new discoveries.

She was confident with her decision to leave the case to the two investigators, for the had, after all, been quite famous back on Caprica.

Her choice turned out to be the right one; Booth and Brennan found and arrested a young Petty Officer less than a month after Billy had discovered the corpse.

A crime of passion, she had cheated on him and had died for it. Laura was shocked, but not surprised; she knew what people could do out of despair and disappointed love.

She thanked both Dr. Brennan and her partner for their work and invited them to the upcoming Colonial Day celebrations: "It's been a long four weeks, for all of us. I think we deserve it."

With a smile, she excused herself and left the rest to Bill.

~~~

  
When Laura finally joined the crowd, most of the people around her were already half-drunk and enjoying the celebration.

She sat down at an empty table and ordered a glass of ambrosia. She'd earned it. A now familiar figure approached.

"Mr. Booth, good evening!"

"Happy Colonial Day, Madam President."

"Thank you. I hope you're enjoying yourself?"

He nodded, but the look on his face told a different story, and when his eyes darted to the dance floor, she saw the reason for his bad mood.

His partner, Dr. Brennan, was dancing with Baltar, who did not bother in the slightest to hide the fact that he was attracted to her.

She directed her eyes back to the man in front of her and saw him, really _saw_ him for the first time, the hunched shoulders, the defeat in his eyes, but also the broad shoulders, the boyish face, the strength and warmth emanating from him.

He was very attractive, and if she were Temperance Brennan, she knew where she'd be right now. _Frakking her handsome partner instead of dancing with Gaius Baltar_, the voice inside her head quipped. She thought that maybe she'd had enough ambrosia for one evening.

Booth stayed at her side, glancing over to the dance floor once in a while, but quickly averting his glance every time. Her own thoughts turned to Bill. He had yet to make an appearance.

Last time, he had been rather early, and his presence had both surprised and delighted her, even more so when he had asked her to dance.

She missed it, she missed being asked to dance, being more than the President, being a woman who was desired by men.

When Baltar guided Dr. Brennan off the dance floor and out of the room, a hand on her back and obviously flirting with her, Laura heard Booth sigh and order another drink.

~~~

  
A while later, when Bill still had not shown up, she decided it was time to return to her office to sleep. She tried to take a step away from the table and nearly tripped over her own feet.

_Maybe ambrosia wasn't such a good idea after all. Especially on an empty stomach._

Booth steadied her, ever the gentleman she had suspected him to be. He offered to walk her to her office then, but she refused.

"Enjoy the party. Get drunk! I'll be fine on my own."

But of course he did not give in. (She hadn't thought he would.)

On the way to her quarters (the word sounded so much better than "office", she thought), they did not talk much, both occupied with other people and their own two feet.

Once they had arrived in front of the blue curtain that posed as a makeshift door for her office, a short moment of awkwardness followed the silence, and suddenly, they were on each other, tugging at clothing and inhaling each other's breaths.

They were drunk. That's what they would say in the morning, and it was true. But they were also terribly disappointed by the people they _really_ wanted to be with.

There was no talking, there were no sounds at all except for the heavy breathing and silent moans that came with this kind of activity.

They didn't even make it to her bed (or lack thereof). Instead, he simply pushed her against the wall, kissing her until she could not breathe. His eyes were closed the entire time, and she knew who he was seeing in his mind.

She was naked from the waist up, his hands roaming over her body, pinching here and rubbing— _oh yes, there!_, and her own fingers weren't idle either, unzipping his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers.

His right hand stroked and teased exactly where she wanted— needed it to, and she was whimpering in a matter of minutes. When she felt the tingling in her lower body start to spread, she closed her eyes and let go, and she came with a drawn-out moan.

He was inside her before she had the chance to take a breath and it felt so good that she didn't even notice how tightly he held her and how her back hit the wall with every thrust of his hips.

He still had not opened his eyes, but she didn't care. This was all about release, about nothing else, nothing other than the rush of blood in her ears and the waves of pleasure threatening to overwhelm her again. They both knew this would not happen more than once, that it did not mean anything, and yet something told her he did not do this sort of thing often, even while he was technically single.

It did not take long for either of them to be close, so close, but she needed _more_, and no matter if Booth imagined someone else in her place or not, he wanted to make sure she'd fall over the edge before he did.

"Touch yourself", he rasped into her ear, knowing he would not be able to hold her up and reach a hand between their bodies at the same time. She nodded and sneaked her hand to where they were joined.

With a few tight circles of her finger, she was _there_, a horse cry spilling from her mouth ("B—"), but she bit her lip instantly, hard enough to keep quiet, until there was a slight taste of copper on her tongue.

Feeling her shudder around him was enough for Booth to lose his control, and he gave in to the tide of release with a groan that sounded nothing like Laura's name.

He let her catch her breath this time and then slowly sat her down, finally opening his eyes.

She gave him a long look that spoke of understanding and respect. She did not condemn him for what they had done, not in the slightest. She hoped he would find his happiness one day.

"Good luck", she whispered once they were dressed, and the smile he gave her in return even reached his eyes.

"Thank you, Madam President."


End file.
